Second Chances
by nxstalgia
Summary: When both Ron and Annabeth are taken out of the picture, what happens when the Son of the Sea God meets the Brightest Witch of Her Age?
1. Hermione

**Author's Note: I'm not continuing unless anyone actually cares enough to read it, as shallow as that sounds. Longer chapters to come, I promise, if anyone does care. I ship Percabeth but honestly Emma Watson and Logan Lerman would be perfect! Sorry to Romione shippers I guess. **

Hermione Granger sat by the window of a coffee shop, her mind far from reality. _When was the last time I've felt something real?_ she asked herself. She'd grown up to be quite a beautiful young lady. Why couldn't Ronald love her like he loved Lavender Brown? She was twenty-two now. Five years ago, she could've sworn she'd be married happily by this age. Not single, in a coffee shop, several hundred miles from her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Or anyone she knew, for that matter. But here she was.

Silena Beauregard, the coffee shop owner, sent Hermione's morning coffee to her table, smiling quite cheerily as she did. "You alright there, Hermione?" she asked, her eyes wide with excitement. Hermione smiled, the corners of her mouth feeling stiff. "Perfectly fine, thanks, Silena. And you? How are you and Charles?" Hermione asked politely, before Silena went off gushing about the dinner he had taken her to. "It was wonderful!" she said quickly, as if Hermione was about to interrupt her. "He prepared the whole thing! We ate really to-die-for lobster and pasta and before I knew it, champagne was being poured! And guess what?" she asked, her face the happiest it's been for a long time. Hermione looked her over thoroughly, before noticing a sizable diamond ring on her fourth finger. "Oh, congratulations! Gosh, Charles is really lucky to have you."

Yet, no matter how congratulatory she was being, Hermione envied Silena. Where was her Charles, then? Someone who would prepare lovely dates and make her fall in love? Someone who could sweep her off her feet, even literally? She took a sip of her coffee, before setting the glass down. Silena had left without her noticing. "Get a grip, Hermione," she muttered to herself, picking her belongings up. "You don't need anyone but yourself to be happy." She paid for her unfinished drink, before Silena unceremoniously invited her to the wedding. "It'll be in three weeks. A bit short notice, but we can't wait to get it over with," she explained, and Hermione agreed to come, even just for a little while. She returned to her little apartment in Queens, New York, feelings only a bit better than she had been before her morning coffee.

Little did she know just a floor above her lived Perseus Jackson, mourning over the death of his girlfriend Annabeth Chase.


	2. Jet Black Hair and Green Eyes

**Author's Note: Okay, wait. How long is a good chapter exactly? I write in British-English, so I'm sorry if anyone prefers humor over humour. Hermione's thoughts aren't really clear here, I think. She's on her period, I guess I could put it that way. I finally got a favourite and a follow, which really made my day, because I kind of suck. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, or any references I make in this story. **

Hermione Granger stepped in the elevator, humming quietly to herself. It was her time of the month, and she couldn't have felt worse. It was times like these she would finally let herself give up. Finally agree with the voice at the back of her head. She was supposed to be working at the Ministry! She was supposed to be with her friends! Sure, Ron wouldn't have her. And fine, perhaps she would be the only single bird in her group of friends, but she truly did miss them. She missed Harry's comfort. She missed Ginny's humour. And yes, bollocks, she missed Ron. She missed her parents, who still haven't fully recognized her yet. She wanted to go home.

"How rich is this?" she whispered to herself. "The brightest witch of her age jobless, and cast out of her circle of friends."

"Well," replied a male voice, appearing beside her. "I wouldn't bet a million galleons on that." Hermione flinched, taking a good look at the man on her left. He had jet black hair sticking out in all directions and green, almond-shaped eyes.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, her face breaking out in a grin. She dropped her groceries on the floor, before throwing her arms around her best friend. "How did you find me?" she asked, once she pulled away. Harry was now more than half a head taller than her. The elevator doors opened, and Harry picked up the fallen bags of food before gesturing to the corridor. "Let's talk at your place, alright?" he asked pleasantly, and Hermione nodded, leading Harry to her apartment.

Hermione made them both tea, offering Harry a sandwhich as she emerged from the kitchen. "Hermione," Harry said earnestly. "Calm down and sit, your neck is flushed. I'm not staying long. Just wanted to make sure you were alive."

Harry thanked her for the tea, drinking it quietly. Hermione looked worried again, with her eyebrows all scrunched up. "Does Ginny know I'm here?" she asked softly, staring out the window. Harry nodded slowly. "But listen, Mione," he said, and Hermione smiled slightly at his old nickname for her. "Don't call, alright? We'll see you in a few weeks, but whatever you do, don't call anyone. You can write, or apparate to our place over the weekends, but whatever you do, don't use the muggle telephone." His voice was firm, but Hermione heard a hint of a plea despite his demeanor. She nodded, before crossing her legs. "Well, you should be going," she whispered. She felt tears prod the back of her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "Send Ginny and Ron all my love," she said. Harry walked over, kissed her on the cheek, before apparating with a _crack_.

"Don't call," she mumbled, before walking to her room quietly. "Don't call, Mione, because we don't want you to."


	3. Percy

**A/N: Rated M for this chapter. I think I'm just paranoid. I could change it to T later. This is them meeting, I guess. Love it, hate it, just tell me what you guys think. **

She forced the blade against her wrist, watching the blood seep out quietly. Was this enough? _No._ She looked down. "Shit," she mumbled, her head spinning. "I've stained my pants." But she didn't stop. She lifted the blade, tears threatening to spill down her face. "You're so god damn sensitive, Mione," she whispered to herself. But in all honesty, she was miserable. She had no family, no job, no friends. Everything she thought she'd have disappeared when she chose to walk out Ronald's door four years ago. "Get a grip, Mione," she muttered, before slashing herself even deeper. Why was pain like this so addictive?

Hermione Granger heard her a knock on her door, and she cursed herself. "Be right there!" she called out, taking a wet towel and cleaning the blood off her. She grabbed the roll of gauze before wrapping it around her left arm. It turned red instantly. Hermione swore loudly, slinging on her red jacket before answering the door.

"I'm so sorry," she started as the door opened. "I was just doing the dishes." She dropped the plate in her hand, and it hit the floor with a _crack_ and broke. She felt her visitor bend down and pick the pieces up with her. "Oh gods," he said, his voice strained. "Sorry for disturbing you. Here, let me help." Once they've picked up all the pieces, Hermione finally took a good look at him. He had dark hair and green eyes, much like Harry. But where Harry was slim, he was lean, and where Harry wore glasses, his face was bare. Perfect, and bare. "I'm Hermione," she greeted, extending an arm out. Perseus took her hand, shaking it strongly. "Percy," he said, before setting the pieces down on the table. "I live right upstairs," he explained, "And I was wondering if you've seen a rather large dog recently."

Hermione shook her head, and she realized her hair was a mess. Her arm burned, but she smiled through the pain. "Your dog, is it?" she asked. "No, I haven't seen a dog, anyways." Percy smiled shyly, before straightening himself. "Okay," he said. "Well, if you do..."

"I'll give you a knock," Hermione said, nodding. Percy nodded, the corners of his mouth tilted upwards, before he left. Hermione sat down on the couch, before pulling her wand out the back pocket of her jeans. "Repairo," she whispered, and the plate instantly fixed itself. Right then, her apartment door opened again, a nervous looking Percy entering. "You know, actually," he said, his eyes cast downwards, "Mind if I help you with your dishes? It's the least I could do for breaking your plate." Hermione stood up, and Percy looked at her. She said nothing, and Percy looked at the plate in her hands. "How did you— " he asked, gesturing to the plate. Hermione looked down at it, and looked back up at him, before biting her lip. "I'm almost done with the dishes anyway," she said, disregarding Percy's last question. "It's really fine." Percy looked at her, before looking at the plate, then at the door.

"Okay then," he said confusedly, before leaving. Not once had he noticed the blood staining her sleeve.


	4. Sprained Ankles

The next time Hermione saw Percy, he was holding the elevator doors open for her. "Thank you," she said breathlessly, a little flushed from her run across the hallways. "Are you okay?" Percy asked, his sea-green eyes shining with concern. "You seem a bit out of breath." Hermione felt her neck warm, and was grateful she was already blushing from her run. "I'm positively amazing. I've just been from a jog," she explained, and Percy smiled slightly, nodding his head.

"Have you found your dog yet?" Hermione asked politely, remembering their last encounter.

"Not yet," Percy replied, looking at Hermione. "Hopefully she'll come back in a week or so."

"What, she's done this before?" Hermione asked, shocked. Percy only nodded, before the doors opened on Hermione's floor. "Well, this is me," she said, and Percy nodded again. "I know," he said as she stepped out into the corridor. "I'll, uhm, stop by if I see your dog." Percy smiled, before the doors closed.

_Bloody charming._ Hermione thought, before taking a shower. She felt all sorts of gross and sticky after sweating. Half an hour later, she was sat on the edge of her bed, taking out her wand and drying her hair. She sighed, looking around. There was a letter on her desk, right by the window. The paper was easily not from the muggle world; who uses parchment nowadays? The handwriting was small, but each words was written widely, as if the writer was trying to take up as much space as possible. _Ginny_.

_Hermione,_

_How are you doing? It's been a long time since you've ran away from me. I just, kind of missed you maybe. I dunno, people miss their best friends when they leave unexpectedly, right? Anyway, Harry's said he's been over recently. He said you looked kind of bummed out, and I thought maybe you could come back? Harry's got an open spot with the aurors if you want, Merlin knows you're perfectly capable of it. I just really missed you, Mione. Is it weird with Ron now? Yes. Definitely. Harry's stopped speaking to him when he found out about Lavender. We want you back here Hermione. Sorry it's taken me so long to do something about it. _

_Reply soon, alright? _

_Ginny. _

Hermione smiled to herself, before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. It's been a while since she's used parchment and a quill, and the only way to get this mailed was by the regular post. It's the thought that counted, right?

_Ginny,_

_It's me. I just read your letter. I don't really have an owl. In fact, I've been rather impartial to animals since Crookshanks died, but I needed to reply to you. I'm definitely going to come back, Gin. Just not now, I've got a friend's wedding in less than three weeks to. You could come over here and go with me if you'd like, I've got plenty of room. I think I'll take up that Auror offer, if I could still fight. I guess we'll see. How is Ron, though? Not that I still love him, but it's an honest question. I'm so glad you wrote, Gin. You've really made my day._

_Hermione._

Was it too short? Hermione shook her head. _I've said all I could._ An explanation for taking off like that would be a conversation in person. She sealed the letter in an envelope, before heading downstairs and slipping it into her mailbox. _I'll go back to England._ "There's nothing here for me anyways," she mumbled, before turning around and bumping right into Percy. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her ankle, and she knew she'd sprained it. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, before helping her up. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's my mistake, I didn't look where I was going." Hermione's voice was calm, but the sight of Percy made her head spin. "Oh god," he said, watching her trip as she tried to stand up. "It's broken, isn't it?" he asked. Hermione shook her head, before twitching her ankle slightly. "Just sprained, I think. It's fine, I'll just put some ice on it," she said, staring at his hand around her arm carefully. He didn't seem convinced.

"I've got a first aid kit upstairs, I could," he shook his head. "I could, wrap it in a gauze or something. I can fix it." Hermione smiled at Percy. His eyebrows all scrunched up together, his eyes holding a quiet panic, _he was adorable_. "It's really okay," Hermione said, making her voice as soothing as she could. "I'll be fine." Percy only shook his head, before putting her arm around him. "At least let me help you back up to your room."

At Hermione's apartment, Percy seated her on her couch, before running to the kitchen. Hermione heard water running, and furrowed her eyebrows. _Water?_ Percy came back with a pail of water, smiling slightly. "I know how to fix your ankle," Percy said, kneeling down in front of her. Hermione leaned forward, nodding. "I know you do." He shook his head, looking back from the water to Hermione. "Annabeth," he whispered, "Annabeth showed me what I could do. I can. I can fix it." _Annabeth?_ "Who's Annabeth?" Hermione asked. Percy's eyes widened. "Nobody. Nobody," he insisted, and Hermione let it drop. Percy's voice went quiet again, saying softly, "I can fix it, but you have to trust me, and you can't look." Hermione bit her lip, before nodding. "Okay."

Hermione closed her eyes, and she felt something cold on her ankle. Water? It wrapped itself around her foot, gradually turning cooler. "I'm tempted to take a look," Hermione said, smiling slightly, but she felt Percy's hand on her knee. "No," he said hurriedly. "No. I can do this." The cold moved around her ankle, as if dancing along her skin. Something about it made Hermione feel more peaceful. Sleepier. Then, she felt a sharp pain by her leg, before it became warm again. "I think that's it," he muttered, looking tired. She touched her ankle. _Healed._ Hermione shook her head.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked. Percy saw fascination in her eyes, glittered with just a bit of suspicion. "My girlfriend taught me," he said. _So Annabeth is your girlfriend_. Hermione thought the first thing she could: Annabeth was a witch. "And your Annabeth," Hermione challenged, her face inches from his. "She's mortal?"

**A/N: Sorry for Chapter Four! I used Copy/Paste so yeah the fonts and formatting got a bit fugged. It's longer, this chapter. Chapter 5 will be up by the end of this day as well. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Finally

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I don't know what I was thinking, healing her like that. I hadn't played with water since Annabeth... died. I guess it was time to move on. Poseidon himself had told me to get a move on with my life; all the Olympians did. Hestia had even paid a visit, so many months ago. "It doesn't really make sense, Perseus," she said, watching as I ate her sandwhiches slowly. "To stop living your life because someone did just that. You think she wanted you to hide away?" Her voice was soothing, not at all like Athena's condescending reprimand. "She wouldn't want this, as predictable as this sounds." Hestia smiled warmly at him, before looking down at her hands. "The gods, Percy. You are the son of Poseidon. You were the one that killed Kronos. The gods are angry to have lost their finest hero for a dead body. I know it's hard right now, Perseus. But think not only of yourself, but of the millions that follow you."

"I'm not gone," I said, swallowing the food. It was, as always delicious. "Annabeth was my future, Hestia. Even you know this. I see you feel my pain. You miss her just as much as I do." Hestia nodded, smiling sadly, before reminding me Annabeth's never coming back, and until I move on, neither will she. I'm only lucky I've still got mom. After all this time, even through getting her degree, she still chose to live in this apartment in Queens, New York. She chose to stay by me, and if I could love her more, I would.

"Move on, Percy," I muttered, looking up at the ceiling. "Because you've lost so much after only one death." He sat on his bed, before closing his eyes. "But I miss you, Wise Girl."

Ever since she died, my A.D.H.D. had gotten worse. I fidgeted more, without the constant prescence of someone who could always calm me down. I would hear her voice at night, high whispers asking me questions. Not cruel questions, Annabeth questions. _Want to go to Greece, Percy? It's been a while. Are you really not continuing with Goode, Seaweed Brain? _I laughed at that one. At least, to me, she was real. Alive.

But then I met her. Hermione, was it? Over the course of three days, I'd grown to care for her. Maybe not obviously, but I did. She was a lot like Annabeth; smart, beautiful. But she was so close to finding out what I am, and I'm not sure the gods would permit it. Gods, when did I get so grave about everything?

_"And your Annabeth," Hermione challenged, her face inches from his. "She's mortal?"_

As she asked the question, I realised, maybe she was a demigod too. How else could she know Annabeth was half-god? But the last I checked, none of the gods had brown hair and brown eyes, or the softness she held in them. Something else, maybe.

_"About as mortal as you are," I answered, but Hermione did not seem satisfied. _

I left, saying I needed to go for a swim. But I didn't want to go, for a change. So I sat down on the couch, watching Adam Sandler's Grown Ups 2. I never liked Adam Sandler, but the dialogue in his movies were always funny.

**Hermione's P.O.V. (Third Person)**

Hermione paced around her apartment, resisting the urge to bite her fingernails. Her ankle felt lighter, but Percy hadn't carried a wand when he came. _Maybe a run would clear my mind._ She changed into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, before putting on her running shoes and leaving the apartment. She jogged her usual track around the building and out the neighbourhood, making it all the way to the abandoned buildings, before running back. What felt like a few minutes was actually an hour, and Hermione didn't realise how out of breath she was until she stepped in the shower.

"All this will go away, Mione," Hermione muttered in the shower. "In eighteen days you'll be back in England with Ginny and Harry. You'll make it." Ginny had never replied to her letter, and Hermione assumed she wasn't coming to get her. What a shame.

Right as she slipped her shirt on, there was a knock on the door. "Be right there!" Hermione said loudly, before drying her hair and running to the door. She opened it, revealing Percy. "My ankles fine, if you're here to check," she said, her mind a bit dazed from seeing him again. He looked down, before looking back to her. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me in my apartment. I didn't want to be alone tonight," Percy mumbled, and Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You don't have to change," Percy said quickly, glancing at Hermione's pajamas. "It's just you and me." Hermione looked at her apartment, before looking back at Percy. "Yes," she said, heat creeping up her neck. "Any movie you have in mind?"

**A/N: Way shorter than last time. Sorry. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Silena's Secret

**A/N: Hello! If anyone remembers it. It's been like months, I think. This is still a work in progress, I apologise for such slow updates. I'm adjusting to a new school right now. If I get any details wrong, I am so sorry, I will reread this after I am completely finished.**

Hermione followed Percy to his apartment, easily the nicest one in the building. The first thing she noticed was the unusual amount of fish Percy had. They all swam around in a large tank two meters high at the back of the living room, complimenting the blue wallpaper nicely. "Is blue your favourite colour?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly. Percy's cheeks flamed instantly, and he nodded once. You can go make yourself at home, I'll go get some popcorn. Would you like butter on it?" he asked. Hermione nodded enthusiastically, beaming at the cute expression on Percy's face. Plopping herself down on the couch, Hermione picked up the CD's on the coffee table. When Percy came back with popcorn and hot chocolate, Hermione was holding up The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones.

Halfway through the movie, Hermione found herself lying down across the couch, Percy a respectable distance away from her feet. She bit her lip, wishing he would edge closer. She certainly wasn't in a position to. And suddenly, she was seventeen again, wishing Ronald would just kiss her already. And then she was eighteen, and Ronald finally asked her to marry him. And then she was older, and she was watching Ronald kiss Lavender. Percy's voice jarred her to reality, his greenish-blue eyes glowing in the light of the TV. "Are you sleepy, Hermione?" Percy asked. Hermione bit her tongue. _No._ "Yes," she replied.

"Do you want to stay here for tonight? It's already late," Percy offered warmly, but all Hermione could see in him was Ron. _Yes._ "No, it's okay. I will... walk myself down," she muttered half-heartedly. Percy stood up, pausing the movie. "No, I'll walk you down. I'm sorry I kept you up so late."

The elevator ride down was quiet, but Hermione was screaming to herself the entire time.

_Percy isn't Ronald. _

_You don't know that. He's nice. He's a gentleman. _

_He's smart. You just have to be smarter. _

_And if I want to be happy? _

_That isn't an option if it won't last!_

Finally, Percy left her. He himself seemed subdued, as if he were only half there. Hermione had bid him goodnight, before retreating to her room. She laid herself on the bed, the cast off her wrist and on the floor. Quiet red lines watched her in the moonlight, chiding her soundlessly. "You complicate yourself, Mione," Hermione whispered into the dark. But it was okay, if she were to leave in a few weeks.

In the morning, Hermione went out on a run, before going back to Silena's coffee shop. Silena greeted her cheerily, before telling on of her workers to make me a green tea latte quickly. "You seem a bit down," Silena said, taking a seat across from Hermione. The latter smiled slightly. "I thought I met someone, but I don't think it'll work," Hermione admitted. Silena had a knowing look in her eyes, and she stood up and hugged Hermione tightly. "You'll be fine. A beautiful young lady like you won't stay on the market for long," she told Hermione, who blushed deeply.

Silena had that way of her, of making everyone feel loved. Hermione envied her. "Silena," she called hesitantly. "I was wondering if you could maybe tell me if Malcolm was coming to the wedding?" Malcolm was Hermione's cousin, the mother's nephew. She knew Silena was once friends with him from a summer camp they both went to years ago. The shop owner frowned slightly. "You know Malcolm?" she asked confusedly. Hermione nodded. "He's my cousin. Is he coming?" Silena pondered this for a second, before nodding slowly. "Yes, he was a good friend of Charles'," Silena said slowly.

Hermione never questioned Silena's behaviour. After all, how could she have known what Silena was thinking? That Hermione just might have been a half-blood as well? And a daughter of Athena, no less.


	7. The Stoll Brothers

**Author's Note: Hola. I keep forgetting the disclaimer, but I'm just gonna hope y'all assume the first one I posted goes for the entire story. So what do you people think of the twist? Yay or nay? And like, it would be really amazing if anyone posted a review. Like, I am open to horrible insults as well, if that's what you feel like. **

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, avoiding the mirror as she changed into her morning outfit. She'd gotten a job at the little bookstore downtown while the owners went to Australia on a vacation. It opens at ten in the morning, and Hermione was allowed to stay open for as long as she wanted. The wedding was in less than three weeks, and she really was putting off getting a proper dress.

"Morning," a familiar voice greeted, the door of the little shop opening. Hermione looked up to see Percy, his ears red from the cold.

"Are you following me?" Hermione teased. Percy instantly turned red. He shook his head, gesturing to the shelves.

"I'm here for the books," he said, winking.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. "And are you saying those pieces of paper are worth more than I am?" she asked, her voice light and humourous.

Percy picked up the nearest book, _To Kill A Mockingbird_. "Well, some books, like Parher Ele's To Lick A Brokimord?" he read, his eyes squinting slightly. Hermione cocked her head to one side.

"You can't read that?" she asked.

Percy grinned sheepishly. "I'm dyslexic. And ADHD, but that doesn't really affect my intelligence as much."

"So you _are_ here for me?" Hermione pressed. Percy nodded. "Yes. I, uh, I scored some tickets to a football game. Like, soccer football, not rugby. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. My friends Grover and Nico aren't really people persons."

Hermione thought about it, but she didn't understand football at all. The only sport she ever watched with any excitement was Quidditch. "Sure," she said. "But you're going to have to explain the rules to me."

The rest of work went by uneventfully, except for twins, who came in looking for books for school. "We need books on Greek Mythology, if you have any," one tall boy said. "I'm Travis Stoll." Hermione didn't reply, but pointed to the shelves at the back. His twin thanked Hermione, before handing her a fifty to pay for the three books. "My first tip," she muttered. "Ten dollars."

She watched the brother's leave, but then frowned at their backs. The taller one, Travis, was pointing to her, whispering in his brother's ear. "I'm telling you, I can see it!" he said louder. The shorter brother sneaked a glance back at me, before shaking his head. "I don't see anything. Let's get you back."

When she had returned to her apartment, there was a letter waiting for her. It was from Ron.

_Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry about how we left off. It was a mistake, I know, I've made a mistake. But I need you to come home now. I've broken it off with Lavender. I'm yours. You just need to forgive me._

_I'm so lost without you Mione. You belong here._

_With your family._

_Ron._

She sat on the couch, rereading each word. Without warning, a sob racked her throat. And that started the waterfall of tears. She crumpled the parchment into a ball, throwing it to the other end of the couch. Still, she had no urge to toss it away for good.

Ronald wasn't family. She knew that much, at least. But hadn't they felt happy together? She still had to attend the wedding anyways. What's another month to Ronald? If he really missed her, he would've come himself. Like Harry had. She closed her eyes, curling into a ball. _I deserve to be happy._

The sunlight woke Hermione up, streaming through the windows annoyingly. "Merlin," Hermione breathed. It was eight o'clock. Pulling herself up, Hermione groaned at the ache in her back. She should have slept on her bed. But then memories of last night hit her, and she took a deep breath. The paper ball was still where it was. Sighing, Hermione picked it up and smoothened it out. She left it on her dining table, wondering if she should just throw it.

_Was I going to write back?_ she thought. _No._

She returned to the bookstore, stopping on the way for coffee to get her morning started. The Stoll twins returned that day, dressed in matching orange t-shirts. Their jackets covered much of the picture on the front, but what did shirts mean to Hermione? This time, Travis introduced his brother Connor, who asked if the store had any books about Heracles, the Roman Hercules. Hermione smiled at them, before leading them to the aisle by the windows.

There was only one more copy of _The Twelve Labours_, and they claimed it immediately. "Some assignment," Hermione commented, asking the brother's for $7.59. They handed her a ten, before running quickly away with the book. Again, they stopped in front of the store, Travis whispering in Connor's ear. Hermione muttered a spell, and Travis' voice filled her ears.

"... glow about her. It's the same one we saw on Thalia and Zoe!" Travis said.

_I remind them of someone? _she thought. _A_ girl?

But then Connor replied.

"She's not like them. Thalia would never let someone like her join. She's too tame. And British, too," Connor said. He wrinkled his nose, and Hermione stopped listening in. Nothing they had said made sense.


End file.
